About Sunflowers and Futility
by Groen als Gras
Summary: Two drabbles: One, Frau is lusting after Teito. But then, what else is new? Two: Capella is a sunflower.


Hello there, first of all: me not own, you not sue, ' kay? Secondly: enjoy!

_**Futile**_

Harsh, labored breathing filled the room.

Frau had done nothing except sit on the window sill all night, yet he felt as if he'd run a thousand miles. Every day it was getting harder to fight the scythe;

It was screaming for souls. It was screaming for Teito.

He briefly entertained the thought of taking a walk, getting out of there, but opted against it. Somehow he couldn't take his eyes of his sleeping companion.

The thick, russet tresses, inky black in the darkness, the long lashes fluttering now and then against smooth cheeks, the upturned nose, and especially the pink, soft-looking lips…

It all enticed him in a way even the most voluptuous of E-cups couldn't. He swallowed, the scythe's bloodlust momentarily overcome by another carnal desire. Before the track of thought could end its journey, namely Frau's down-under, he caught himself.

He regretted it in more ways than one as he had to grip his arm from acting on its own, and red-hot mercury flooded his veins, making him want to scream out in frustration. The scythe let its presence known with vigor, enraged or possibly fuelled by his own lust.

It was nights like this Frau wondered what insanity felt like.

He again thought about that long, long walk, out of that room and Teito's immediate danger-zone and maybe out of the brat's life, too. Frau was a selfish man, and he would rather be hated forever for leaving than hate himself for acts irredeemable.

But as he looked at the resting figure on the bed in front of him, he knew it was impossible. He wouldn't be able to back out now, and not only because of the scythe's attraction or Castor's wrath. Staying, too, was an act of selfishness.

Harsh, labored breathing filled the room.

( This one was inspired by the scene in the manga where Teito told Castor they had a child now and he totally took it the wrong way. I lol'ed.)

_**Sunflower**_

Castor saw red. A poor, innocent piece of paper had to endure the extent of his rage as it was unjustly crumbled into oblivion. The on looking sister Libelle wondered with fascinated horror if Castor had single-handedly discovered the method to split atoms.

"What do you _mean_, 'I can explain'? Even from you I wouldn't have expected this kind of insolence, - a _child_, Frau, a _child_! You're a bishop! Even the pornographic magazines I could somehow understand, but to go ahead and commit the act of fornication itself? And with no precautions – apparently – at that! This is the result of _your_ irresponsibility. And now you plan to take the child with you, exposing it to all kinds of dangers? This has gone too far, this-"

On the other side of the line Frau waited out the tirade. After five minutes or so he'd had enough, and handed the phone to Capella.

" Here, I don't care what you do with it, just don't hang up, and give a yell when he's finished. You're the cause of this, you know."

He then went off to find a certain brunet, and tell him to either choose his wording better next time or shut up altogether.

"I can't _believe_ them."

Castor spoke, softly now, for the bellowing hadn't quite agreed with his throat. Even after the explanation the two wanderers had given him he couldn't agree with this risk they left the child, _Capella_, open to.

" It'll be okay,"

An equally soft tone answered his doubts, only this one was gentle by nature.

Labrador handed a terra-cotta pot to his friend before Castor had the chance to voice his question. He took it with surprise, feeling somewhat out-of-place holding the budding sunflower reaching the tip of his nose. He resisted the urge to sneeze, knowing his gardener friend wouldn't appreciate it. The petals of the tall plant looked like they would burst out of their confinements any time.

Labrador spoke again, distracting Castor from his stupor and the tickle to his nose.

"They'll be alright. They just need to be exposed to a bit of sun in order to grow."

Castor knew he wasn't talking about the flower. He also knew when to trust his clairvoyant friend.

"Maybe this'll make him do his actually job for once, instead of always pining after women."

Thousands of miles away, Frau smirked mischievously. "This might be an actual good idea for once, brat! The little guy is a major chick-magnet!"

I found this in my notebook and thought I'd share. Drop a line if you think it's worth a review.


End file.
